Future Sakuya
Future Sakuya is the result of Iwao Yamamoto becoming stuck in the vortex linking the human world and the Void dimension. She lives in 346 AS. Unlike the past Sakuya, Future Sakuya relies less on casting spells, and focuses on melee abilities with her Blaze Blade. She is over-excited to see Iwao return after 11 years, believing him to have been dead. Her appearance is more revealing and scarred. She has aged to 28 years in this time, though Iwao comments on how she looks like she hasn't aged a day. She playfully offers to show Iwao what a mature woman is like, in which he accepts her offer just to be interrupted by an Agrian attack by her brother, Emperor Ovinko. Biography When Iwao had disappeared into the vortex between the Void dimension and the human world, Sakuya had believed Iwao had been killed. She had gone through a month of deep depression. In that depression, she grew very distant from her own friends, being very isolated. She soon allowed herself to train more with her Blaze Blade, taking a more melee approach to combat, to honor Iwao. She had become very adept in her swordsmanship, using her skills in battle with the False Agrian Empire led by her brother, Emperor Ovinko. Second Battle of Garvale Sakuya was present for her brother's raid on Garvale. Already having fought the Void forces, Emperor Ovinko wished to preserve the pride of Agria and not allow their Empire to go soft on the sworn enemy. This battle would be the shortest of the three battles. This conflict takes place 7 years after the disappearance of Iwao in the vortex, and only takes place in this alternate future. Sakuya served aboard the large airship "Black Mobius", as it engaged Emperor Ovinko's flagship, the "Crimson Hand." She had jumped aboard the Crimson Hand's deck as the two airships were side by side, and engaged in melee combat with the crew. After the Crimson Hand's defenses were weakened, her brother had confronted her on the deck. The two had begun to duel on the deck. Emperor Ovinko had knocked Sakuya onto her back, and had thrown a flamable liquid onto his blade from a container he kept at his belt. The blade bursted into flames. Sakuya had gotten up as he begun swinging the hot sword at her. She managed to block it multiple times, but finally took a good slash to the side, taking burns with it. She continued to attack, before taking another slash to her face. She had almost let herself be finished off before the Black Mobius rammed the side of the airship. She retreated back to the Black Mobius, as it pulled away from the Crimson Hand. Shortly after, Emperor Ovinko acknowledged the heavy losses of his air fleet and ground forces. Sakuya watched the enemy fleet fall into a full retreat as she laid in the Black Mobius's intensive care. Relationship with Iwao In the same location he was supposed to re-appear from the vortex 11 years ago, Iwao emerged from a small distorted vortex in the sky. Sakuya was sent to scout the location of the vortex, to report on Void activity. She was surprised to find her long lost lover standing in the fields of Garvale's outskirts. She had commented on how young he looked and how nothing about him had changed. Iwao had asked her why she acted as if she hadn't seen him in years, and she had explained everything that had happened while he was gone. It was then Iwao had found out 11 years had passed, and he was now in 346 AS. Disregarding their new age difference, Iwao had no problem approaching his now fully matured girlfriend. She had joked with him, offering to do private things and show him what it's like to have a mature woman. Iwao took her up on her offer. Iwao had gotten as far as feeling Sakuya up, and partially removing her clothes before an air raid had begun to take place, forcing them to discontinue their private relations. Third Battle of Garvale 346 AS, Sakuya had participated in the third Battle of Garvale by force when the city was attacked from the air by Void forces. She and Iwao had boarded the "Black Star", an airship that took the form of an enormous boat, that was docked in the water. The two took flight with the airship and its crew. The third battle was an utter nightmare. She fought at Iwao's side, cutting down the Void attackers as they had landed on the Black Star. Garvale's forces were pushed back, and the air battle had been shifted over Garvale's sky. The large stone Void flagship had smashed into the side of the Black Star, and a boarding party led by the now Emperor of the Void and Garvale defector, Arad Kraux. Iwao had dueled Arad on the deck of the Black Star before the Void ship plowed it down into the city. The Airship's wreckage had been stuck on the top of two large buildings in the city, and partially on the large city wall. Iwao was disoriented from the wreck and stuck in the wreckage. Sakuya had tried to pull Iwao from the wreckage, but was unaware of Arad approaching her from behind. She had her arms wrapped around Iwao, pulling him from the wreckage, until Arad's sword had taken the form of enormous twin blades. The blades closed in on Sakuya's neck like scissors while she tried to pull Iwao. Before she could even notice Arad, the blades closed instantly, beheading her. Her body fell overtop of Iwao, and slid downwards from the wreckage, falling to the ground. At that moment, Ryleth had grabbed onto Iwao from out of nowhere, and vanished with him before Arad could attack him. The two were taken back to the year 335 AS, right where things left off. Abilities ' Tri-Cannon' Sakuya slashes in a triangular motion with three distinct strokes. Each stroke leaves a flaming essence in the air where the slashing occurs. The middle of the triangle increases in heat, firing a blast of fire at close range. Whirlblaze Sakuya spins her blade in a wild fashion in a complete circle at a very high speed. She only uses this when surrounded by enemies. This attack takes a considerable amount of energy from her. '''Feign Kiss '''Only used once when she was infiltrating the Agrian Empire, Sakuya had used her powers to inflict a deadly poison on her tongue and lips. While getting information from a Captain, she had to use this ability to keep him quiet. The poison is administered when her tongue meets with the victims. The deadly poison only takes minutes to stop the flow of blood.